Last Words
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: If the seed of Link Joker transfers itself into the cardfighter who defeated it, is there even a chance to destroy it for good? Kai Toshiki discovered a solution, however, that solution will require the greatest sacrifice. Kaichi. Set in Legion Mate. Rated T for character death.


**Hello! I had in the previous week so much work, I had no time to write. So here you guys have a little oneshot.**

**Pairing: **KaixAichi

**Time: **Legion Mate

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Kai frowned as he received Aichi's last wave of attacks. He looked desperately at his damage zone to see his in comparison to Aichi's be way too large. The possessed Aichi was 4 to 5 in the lead and the Kagero user was running out of options. If he wouldn't end the fight this very turn, Aichi would win and he would never be able to free his mate from Void and Link Joker.

"Your turn," Aichi said as he gazed at Kai with his hollow and empty blue eyes, reflecting no sign of life whatsoever. Kai gulped nervously and looked at his Dragon Legion. He could do this, he would do anything to finally atone all his sins he did in his short life. He drew his last card and declared his final turn. Aichi just chuckled and this action made Kai's flames just burn hotter than ever. The crimson fire would now engulf everything and finally end this never ending war against Link Joker.

"Aichi, I'm sorry, from this very moment I'll try to make up to you all the anguish I have caused you in that little time we have spent together. Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt and Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon attack and free my soulmate from Link Joker!" Kai exclaimed, checking the Twin Drive and thanking the Gods for blessing him with the critical and heal he needed so badly. The power of his Legion went up by +10000. Maybe this was the Gods giving him the ticket to Hell, though.

"This isn't possible…," Aichi whispered, falling to the ground and losing his consciousness. Kai breathed heavily as he was glad this fight was finally over. Now, the seed of Link Joker was transferred to him. He sighed in relief and fell to the ground. He glanced at Aichi and forced himself up to see his mate and finally see the person he was searching such long weeks for.

"Aichi!" he called out, shaking the bluenette's body. Aichi growled and slowly opened his eyes nothing of Link Joker left in him. Kai felt his eyes water, because up until now he never thought he could be so happy to see Aichi again. He embraced him and meant to never let him go again. But he knew that Aichi was shocked to see him, shocked, because Aichi was aware that this meant that his body no longer contained Link Joker.

"Kai-kun," was all Aichi managed to say, as he felt little water drops soaking his right shoulder. Kai just kept on crying as he couldn't even describe in words how happy he was to hear Aichi say his name with his kind voice once again.

All was finally over. Everything would go back to normal after Kai's final task would be complete. Kai was glad that he could do something good for a change, to make up all the bad things he had done and maybe in another life he would be able to meet Aichi again. He grabbed Aichi's hand and kissed it lightly to show him his gratefulness. Then after he released it, Aichi saw a fragment of broke ice in his hand.

Kai smiled at him warmly and helped Aichi to get a firm grip of the sharp shard. Aichi's eyes widened as he realized what Kai intended to do. He shook his head aggressively, refusing to do such thing. Kai closed his eyes and squeezed Aichi's hand, feeling the warmth of his body, spreading inside of his. He missed this feeling. He missed Aichi every second of his miserable life.

"Aichi, please, I want you to do it. We have to get rid of Void once and for all and how easier than killing the host? If the seed can only be passed by a lost cardfight, it won't have any options than die within me and stay locked inside of my corpse for good."

Without hesitation Kai took Aichi's hand and buried the piece of ice deep into his heart. He felt the pain, but suppressed the yell for Aichi's sake. Aichi looked still so pale and weak, Kai didn't really want him to see this, but Kai wouldn't manage this by himself. He needed to see the face of the person who he was doing all this for. He saw the red liquid rolling down and dropping to the ground, however, what hurt him more was to see Aichi's beautiful eyes filled with salty tears of sorrow.

"Aichi, I was glad I met you and I need to tell you one more thing before I leave."

"What is it, Kai-kun," Aichi asked, sobbing and tears flowing down his cheeks as he tried to see clearly through the tears, since they made his view all blurry. He gasped in shock as he felt Kai's lips on his forehead, his hand intertwined with his.

"I love you."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Okay, I know this could have been better, but well, writer's block decided to make an appearance.**


End file.
